Tormentos de Draco
by WinterChaser
Summary: Draco ganhou tudo que sempre desejara: o Lorde das Trevas voltara e ele virara um de seus servos. Mas então por que tudo parecia tão errado? Será que sempre almejara as coisas erradas? Ou tudo aquilo era por causa da falta que ela fazia?


"Por quê? Por que eu?", pensava Draco. Ele sabia muito bem que muitos matariam, aliás, muitos já haviam matado, para ter a posição que ele e sua família tinham perante a Lorde das Trevas. Ele, pelo contrário, faria de tudo e mais um pouco para sair daquela situação. Mas nem sempre fora assim. Muitas eram às vezes em que ele havia se considerado beneficiado por sua posição.

Nos primeiros anos de sua estada em Hogwarts, ele havia se vangloriado pela riqueza e pelo poder de sua família. Costumava intimidar os outros com Crabbe e Goyle. Dois estúpidos, certamente, mas provavelmente o mais perto que jamais teria de amigos. Passara seus anos desfrutando de seus privilégios e rindo da desgraça alheia, sem jamais ter a coragem de olhar para frente. Certas vezes pensou na volta do Lorde das Trevas, mas a via apenas como um modo de elevar ainda mais sua vida, seu status. Jamais imaginara.

Quando o Lorde finalmente voltou, depois de tantos anos, nada mudou para ele exceto, talvez... Sim, ele desfrutava do sofrimento de Potter: todos o diziam louco, mas ele continuava a defender-se, inutilmente. Ninguém realmente passou a acreditar nele antes do momento em que o ministro admitiu que estava errado. Porém aquelas eram águas passadas. Hoje nem o sofrimento de Potter, que não era pouco, alcançava o seu.

Se não fosse a maldita profecia tudo talvez estivesse bem. Depois de seu pai fracassar em consegui-la e ser preso, juntamente com metade dos comensais da morte presentes, Voldemort se enfureceu e resolveu despejar sua fúria em Draco. O lorde lhe designou uma missão suicida. Se ele não morresse com o árduo planejamento, ele provavelmente morreria na execução. Sabia que não desistira ou pediria ajuda, tinha orgulho demais para isso. Ele não admitia que não fosse forte o suficiente. Mas, convenhamos, alguém em algum momento já esperou que um garoto de 16 anos matasse Dumbledore, um dos bruxos mais poderosos de todos os tempos?

Admitir que não conseguiria equivaleria, porém, a admitir a derrota. Isso era inaceitável. Os Malfoys eram vencedores. Não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Mas o processo, como era de se esperar, o esgotou fisica e emocionalmente. Estava tão desgastado que chegou a usar a Murta-Que-Geme como ombro para chorar. Quão patético isso era? Ele sempre riu da Murta, uma vez havia jogado algo nela quando a vira no banheiro masculino. Ele bem que gostaria de ter o consolo de alguém humano, mais especificamente dela. Mas sabia que se Hermione soubesse do seu plano não o consolaria, o atacaria.

Há muitos anos a admirara secretamente. Por algum tempo, escondia até de si mesmo. Afinal, ele não deveria ser superior àquele tipo de ralé? Bom, a teoria pode enganar-nos quanto à prática. Como era possível ficar indiferente àquela inteligência, determinação, àquela beleza? Não era. Mas por que admitiria isso? Seria permanente motivo de chacota na Sonserina e ela jamais o aceitaria. Ele então guardou o sentimento, o sentimento que só poderia trazer tristeza. Mas ele deveria manter o personagem, portanto continuou com as chacotas e implicâncias, quando na verdade sofria ao vê-la ao lado de Potter e Weasley.

O mais engraçado era que ela sabia. Não que ele tivesse contado, era covarde demais para isso. Draco sabia, no entanto, que Hermione descobrira sua paixão há anos. Eles haviam ficado amigos no terceiro ano. Fora uma amizade estranha, porém. Uma vez ele tinha encontrado ela chorando escondida em algumas árvores. Ele não resistiu e abraçou-a. Ela não notou quem era. Se tivesse notado, certamente teria se desvencilhado. Ela então disse:

- Obrigada, Harry.

Draco notou o quanto aquela cena era estranha e inadequada e a largou e foi embora. Ela devia tê-lo reconhecido, pois alguns dias depois, quando ele estava em uma espécie de caverna na beira do lago, ela veio falar com ele. O início da conversa foi um tanto estranha, os dois estavam obviamente envergonhados, pois não paravam de pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa. Foi realmente patético.

Hermione estava quase saindo, mas algo a prendeu. Draco passara anos analisando aquele momento, tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido. Teria sido sua expressão ao olhar para ela? Teria sido pura curiosidade? Ele provavelmente jamais saberia, mas isso não importava, o que importava era que ela ficou. A conversa então deixou de ser tão patética e ele pode ver pela primeira vez por que ele se sentia assim por ela. Antes daquele momento nunca entendera. As explicações mais estranhas tinham passado pela cabeça dele, como ela estar apenas representando sua rebeldia adolescente.

Eles começaram a se encontrar frequentemente ali, pois era uma caverna praticamente desconhecida. Os dois entendiam o motivo do outro de querer manter a amizade em segredo. Mas havia um problema: Draco estava apaixonado por ela, enquanto para Hermione ele era apenas uma espécie de amigo substituto, pois Weasley e Potter haviam parado de falar com ela por causa de ratos e vassouras, algo realmente ridículo. Ele sabia disso, mas mesmo assim valia à pena, pois seus sentimentos eram muito fortes. Ela, porém, achava que eram bons amigos, e não se dava conta do resto.

Um dia, algo devia ter acontecido, pois quando ele entrou na caverna ele, ao invés de ver Hermione, ele viu uma carta. Ela dizia:

_Draco, _

_tem sido ótimo ter você como amigo, mas acho melhor que isso pare por aqui. Não me entenda mal, só digo isso, pois sei que a continuidade dessa amizade só nos trará problemas. Não quero que se machuque, mas precisa entender que somos apenas amigos e isso não vai mudar. Para que isso mudasse você precisaria mudar, pois não adianta agir de um jeito quando estamos sozinhos na caverna e de outro no resto do tempo. Eu sei que você pode mudar, mas também sei que se isso acontecer, não será agora nem em um futuro próximo. Eu sinto muito, mas quero que saiba que eu só faço isso, pois acho extremamente necessário._

E foi isso. A história dos dois havia acabado aí. Ele tentou apagar tudo da memória e ela conseguiu. Ele agora imaginava se algo teria sido diferente se ele tivesse agido, se ele não tivesse agido como um covarde. Talvez não estivesse nessa situação, talvez estivesse com ela. Agora sabia como tinha sido idiota, sabia que suas ações não haviam trazido bem nenhum.

Mas do que adiantaria ficar se culpando agora? Depois de falhar em sua missão, como já era esperado, tinha virado o capacho de tortura do Lorde das Trevas. Ele sentia como se fosse desabar o tempo todo. Estava fisicamente e emocionalmente esgotado. A única coisa que o fazia aguentar eram suas memórias, pois, por mais que elas tenham sido dolorosas algumas vezes, o lembravam da vida que podia existir fora daquela casa, que mais parecia uma prisão. Mas ele não fez nada para acabar com Voldemort, para acabar com seu próprio sofrimento. Sua vida inteira fora ensinado a venerá-lo e mesmo agora, quando ele havia esgotado suas forças, não sabia como pensar de outro jeito.


End file.
